


[podfic] lunch and other obscenities

by Annapods



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Humor, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Women Being Awesome, culture clash, society/ies being weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Nyota liked her roommate just fine until she met her.written by rheanna





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lunch and Other Obscenities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205) by [Rheanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheanna/pseuds/Rheanna). 



[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/laoo) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/36evdotz0iu1o0v/AAAIUkDLERsoqjCtuIHBUXgOa?dl=0)

Part 1

Part 2

Part 3

Part 4

Part 5

Part 6

Part 7

**Author's Note:**

> (for the character of color square)  
> thanks for listening!


End file.
